Wesley's Journey with The Traveler (WesleyTraveler)
by kodakrafts
Summary: Wesley Crusher's story continued after the episode "Journey's End" of Star Trek TNG. Homosexual themes between Wesley and The Traveler. Wes beams down to the Native American village, ready to begin the journey of a lifetime.
1. Journey of a Lifetime

_Hey guys! I've been waiting a long time to post this first chapter. This is Wesley/Traveler romance, hence gay as hell. But in all seriousness, this is going to be a proper gay science fiction book one day. For now, this chapter is rated teen but I will have smuttier chapters as their relationship develops. If you're reading this now you probably know better than anyone that this is a fandom with little to no fanfictions. I found one a long time ago that was a side topic to a bigger story. Other than that, as far as I can tell, the only fanfics that exist are the ones I have written. Here's my canoe Y'all. I hope this prompts others to expand the fandom. Wesley and the Traveler basically run off into the planes of existence together, so get over it, everyone. They belong together._

 _P.S. - And please, stop calling the Traveler a space-age pedophile. Welsey is well over eighteen when their relationship begins._

 _Enjoy! I'm open to ideas in the comments since this is still in the works._

 **Chapter One: The Journey of a Lifetime**

All my life I thought I was ordinary, by most standards. The one thing I had going for me was my career in Starfleet. My dad was a Starfleet Officer, and I thought it would make my mom proud to follow in his footsteps. Though… I've started to realize I don't need Starfleet to feel important anymore. I now know that being part of a ship crew was only a small chapter in my life, but I never thought it would lead to so much more.

Even before I joined Starfleet I wasn't sure that my dad's path would become my own. But, before I knew it, Picard was giving me an upgrade from observer to acting ensign. I presumed he did it because my mom is the Chief Medical officer, but that's hardly a reason to let me join so easily. Maybe it was the way I handled the random frequent emergencies throughout daily life on the ship, but I'm not sure Picard noticed things like that.

What I would later understand is that one person truly set the clock for my destiny.

This stranger, this _Traveler_ , had such an air of mystery. I have to admit I was drawn to it. I wanted nothing more than to ask him tedious questions for hours about his abilities and where he came from, but I didn't get the chance. He looked so ethereal when I first met him. Silvery skin and hair made him stand out. His long neck and sculpted features painted the picture of a graceful creature. He looked more human than some humanoid cultures, other than the protrusions on his forehead. These made him look no less attractive, at least to me. But… I probably shouldn't have had those thoughts in my head anyway.

We became closer after the first test on the warp engines. He was extremely exhausted, his breathing raspy as he attempted to ignore the ache in his head. I very much wanted to be of some help to him, though he assured me there was nothing to be done. So I just talked to him, trying to ask some of those tempting questions that had been fogging my mind. I asked if the warp equations had anything to do with the functions of time and space and thought… perhaps… that those entities aren't as separate as they appear to be. To that, he gave me such a bewildered look. I mistook his shock for anger as his face drew nearer to mine, his eyes searching. I jolted at his hand on my shoulder as he warned me about asking such things. The Traveler tried his best to remain serious, but his last words came out as a chuckle.

"-dangerous nonsense."

As you would expect I felt embarrassed... like I said something I shouldn't have. That nervous heat on my face wouldn't go away… certainly not until his eyes left mine. Those searching, hopeful eyes.

I know he saw something within me, but he was holding more back.

I think about him often these days… but today he's all I can think about. I've packed up my things and changed into civilian clothes, prepared to leave my Enterprise family to explore the 'many planes of existence'. Right now I'm two steps away from the transporter pad which will take me down to the surface… so I can finally begin the journey of a lifetime.

It has been three years since I've worked with the Traveler. I wish I could have appreciated getting to work with him at the time, but my focus was set on worrying for my mother. I couldn't have known that our next encounter would be through the eyes of Lakanta. When he came up to my table in ten-forward just a few days ago I was too distracted to know what that look in his eyes was. Lakanta searched my eyes with that far-reaching gaze… I should have known it was the Traveler, but I was hardly in a state to be observant. The same goes for everyone else.

He revealed his natural form down on the planet just a few hours ago. Seeing his face made me miss him more than I should, which was painfully obvious now that I look back on it. It was difficult not to run at him and tighten my arms around his chest, tight enough to make sure he could never leave again. I don't know if I'll be able to hold that back this time.

With luggage in hand, I take my final step onto the pad, smiling at my mother as my vision fades into the land below.

As my vision clears I start to take in the scenery around me. This place is dry and dusty like a desert. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the start of a forest. Facts about water accumulation come to mind as I ponder this curious landscape. I'll have to study this area sometime.

I'm soon distracted by a tall figure walking towards me down the dirt path. He comes from that village in the distance. I start to make out the grey outfit he's wearing. The Traveler has always worn grey or silver, very suited to him.

I start walking towards him, holding my heavy luggage as we start to get closer. Once he's only a couple of yards away I drop my things, running to him faster. I can see a smile on his face before I tackle him, probably a bit harder than I needed to, considering that we're collapsed on the ground.

He winces in pain, and now I'm starting to regret how full-force my embrace might have been.

"S-sorry I was just trying to… I didn't mean to-"

My words are cut off by his arms wrapping around my waist as he pulls me to his chest.

"Wesley…" he whispers into my ear. His voice is full of emotion, pulling a string in my gut that sends shivers down my spine.

He sighs in satisfaction, relaxing his grip on me without letting go.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hug you…"

He runs his hands down my back, causing my spine to arch. I feel warm and lightheaded from all this… though I hope it's not noticeable.

He moves his head to look at me, grinning as he says, "But I didn't know you'd beat me to it… maybe if I gave you one sooner I wouldn't have been tackled to the ground… hm?"

He chuckles, bringing his forehead to rest against mine.

"I… didn't mean to attack you… I just haven't seen you in so long…" I admit as I avoid his gaze, looking down at his shirt.

"It seems you haven't forgotten me after all this time. Wes… your eyes are so far away... Is there something wrong?"

I swallow, feeling put on the spot. As I look to him my face burns and I become caught in his gaze. His eyes are so… fascinating. Not just the dark color of them, but also the shape.

"I could never forget you… and I never want to." My eyes trail back to his shirt as I try to hold myself together.

His expression changes from worry to… something I don't quite recognize. If I have to place it, I'd say it almost looks pained. A sad, fluttering smile dances on his lips as those dark eyes travel up and down.

His thumb runs over my cheek, sensing the warmth radiating off my skin. "Your cheeks darken just as they did when we first met. It's stunning."

A shock coursed through me as his arms wrap around my hips. They hug me to his body as I envelop his head in my arms. Something about this feels too close… too intimate...for a teacher and student. I feel the need to get up, to calm down, as though I would lose myself at any moment from his emotions pulling me in.

I dart up, walking a few feet away as I pace my breathing. My heart is beating a million miles an hour…

To be fair… that was the first time I've ever been so close to him. I pull my shirt down timidly as I try to think of other things. Like engine physics… or the monotonous voices of Starfleet professors.

"Wesley?" the Traveler calls from behind me. I can hear the shift of dirt underneath his shoes as he walks closer. I turn around before he reaches for me again, trying to put a smile on my face as my heart sinks longingly in my chest.

"D-don't you think we should visit the village…? You can show me where I'll be staying…"

I run a hand through my hair nervously. All this time… all I've wanted was to be near him… but now I'm not sure that will satisfy me. There's something beyond that… something more desperate. I don't think… I… truly understood how much I missed this Traveler…

He gazes at me with concern but quickly shrugs it off with a smile.

"Sure. I've been waiting to give you a full tour of the place. It's beautiful how simple their structures are, holding so much of their culture's history."

He walks ahead of me, brushing my shoulder with his hand, prompting me to follow. I shiver as I walk back to my luggage, picking up one in each hand before jogging to catch up.

We walk side by side. A twist in my gut forms as he runs his hand down my arm. His hand overlaps my own as he slides across it to take the handle from me. I let go, looking over to him as he smirks.

"I'm here to help, you know." Traveler assures in such a kind voice. His voice is always kind.

I can't help but grin back at him, knowing the path ahead of me is a good one.


	2. Lakanta's Sanctuary

**Chapter Two: Lakanta's Sanctuary**

It doesn't take us that long to reach the village. Honestly… I'm not sure why the ship didn't drop me off closer. As I understand it, transports had been frequent with all the visitors from the planet, along with the off-duty crew and visiting civilians. I'm guessing, with the rush of things, they dropped me just a few clicks off the destination. I can't complain since it gave us a chance to catch up along the way.

The Traveler asked about how my family took my departure. I told him just what he expected, that they were supportive. He wondered if anything unusual had happened while we were apart. I chuckled at that, assuring him that I won't run out of any unusual stories any time soon.

I mentioned that I had a scary story or two saved up as well. He thought it might be a good idea to tell one over an audience of the village children and their families, granted it wasn't too scary. He said the village people always welcome the stories of others.

After about five minutes of walking, we arrive. I take in the surrounding scenery. People have come out of their houses, finally relaxed after the Cardassians left. The Traveler takes the luggage from my hand and sets it down with the rest in front of a set of stairs. I'm guessing we won't have to worry about anyone taking them while he gives me a tour of the place.

We continue down the path towards the town center. Walking down the dirt road I see little shops and small houses all made from adobe. Just around the corner is a woman underneath a cloth canopy. She's stringing together these intricate pieces of tapestry with familiar symbols. I'm sure I've seen them in a history class at the academy when they taught us about Native American culture.

"Just over there is the council's residence." the Traveler says as he points towards the tallest building here. The adobe sculpture is exquisite, almost like sculpted stone.

"Did the council know you were Lakanta all along?" I ask as we walk down the road.

I can see a smirk on his face as he begins to respond.

"Yes. I came to them in this form after all. They were supportive when I asked to use his image."

"What do you mean… his image? Is Lakanta a real person?" I ask curiously.

"Lakanta is an ancestor of the people here. He lived on Earth centuries ago. The villagers here today wouldn't recognize him. He was before their time, so everyone thought I was just a newcomer from another colony. I didn't bother to explain it to them."

We turn the corner, approaching a large pond with foliage all around it. Some children are playing in the water, splashing each other and laughing.

"But… why did you take his form in the first place?" I ask as we stop close to the pond.

He looks off to the water, watching it ripple with the wind. "I've always valued the… _human_ experience. I wanted to live as a part of this culture… one that's had their eyes open to many things throughout history. I've lived here as Lakanta for more than two years, long enough to know that this is where your journey should begin."

I breathe out, taking moment to make sense of all this. "And you knew I would come here… all this time?"

He turns to me, explaining, "I took on a vision quest of my own two years ago. It told me that you would come. I believe the power of thought brought you here, so you could find the answers you seek. I'm glad it did. I had to know if you were ready for this journey… the Habak seemed the best way. Long ago Lakanta was known to be very gifted at the Habak. I thought he should guide you through your vision quest, better than I could have."

I nod, "I think I understand… even if I wish I could have known sooner."

He smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Believe me, It was difficult to keep all this from you. I've had to look past my... fondness for you... on several occasions- so your abilities could develop naturally. Obviously, it was well worth it."

I know he's referring to the moment I stepped out of time. It felt like I wasn't tied down to anything, as if the only thing holding me to the ground was the familiarity of a passage of time. He did what he could to make that paramount day take place.

I run a hand down my arm, scratching at an itch that won't go away.

"I'm glad it turned out this way. Thank you… for everything…" I say with a sincerity I haven't been able to give for a long time.

The Traveler's hand strokes the hair just underneath my ear. "I'm sure all human experiences won't stack against the great pleasure I'll have in being your mentor."

His words make me wonder what all this means for him. We stand there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly two children run between us. They chase each other playfully as their laughter fills the air. We grin at them, waving as the older one apologizes before running off after her brother.

"Traveler!" a man shouts from a distance. We look where the sound comes from, seeing a short native man with long gray hair. I think he's the leader of the council, Anthwara. He walks towards us, waving.

"Ah, I see you've returned to your old self. I hope it was as enlightening for you as it was for me. I never thought I would see an ancestor with my own eyes." His face wrinkles as he smiles, then slowly lands his gaze on me.

"Wesley Crusher, correct? I am Anthwara." He offers his hand in a shake as I politely follow suit.

"Yes… you know who I am?"

Anthwara smirks, looking up to the Traveler. "Of course, you're all we hear about from this fellow."

I look toward the Traveler. He has his gaze rested on an uninteresting rock in the road, harboring a glint of embarrassment.

"I hear you've left Starfleet to become his student. I'm sure that wasn't an easy decision." Anthwara remarks with a look of understanding.

"It… wasn't easy to leave my mom. She seemed sad I was going, but in the end, she was supportive like she's always been. They all were." I give him a bitter-sweet smile, reflecting on how hard it was to get on that transporter pad. I wasn't just leaving my mom… but… also a family I've known and relied on for years.

"All parents have to go through their children growing up, it's as natural as the tree's shedding their leaves. But we're glad that you're here, Wesley. There's much we have to teach you during your stay." Anthwara says as he leads us back to the village center.

"Your mentor here has already taken on the responsibility of guiding you through the habak, so the question is, what's next?" Anthwara asks as we gradually walk down the road.

He asks like he wants me to answer. I've come to learn this culture often promotes self-guidance, so I'll try my best to respond.

"Ah… well, as I was telling the Traveler… if your people would be up for a storytelling circle… I have some worthy tales from my adventures on Enterprise. Maybe I could get to know your people better that way."

At that Anthwara stops, turning around to face us. "A gathering around a fire, stories shared, and an audience to hear the tales. Is that what you wish to do first?"

His eyes are reserved, a face outwardly neutral to defer dissuade.

I nod in confidence, "I can't think of a better place to start learning about your people."

Anthwara seems pleased, chuckling as he pats my shoulder. "It has been a long time since a newcomer shared stories with us around a fire. We'll gather at dusk. Just north of the council chamber is a bonfire with plenty of seats for everyone. For now, your mentor should finish the tour!"

He bows gracefully to the both of us, walking off into the village. I turn my gaze to the Traveler, who's leaning over a railing, watching a group jump into the central pond. I couldn't know what he's thinking about, but he's showing a cheeky smile.

I walk up next to him, gently bumping his shoulder with my elbow.

"Funny how you came up with that suggestion earlier... and now... the village is going to be there, listening to an event from my memory, tonight. I don't know how I'll choose… I have so many I could share." I mull in deliberation as the Traveler directs his attention back to me.

"When the time comes, I think you'll know what to choose. If you're ready, I'd like to show you where I've been staying these past few years."

I try to imagine what his quarters would look like, but nothing comes to mind. I have no clue as to how he would decorate a room, or organize things. Either way, I'm happy he's letting me into his life to this extent.

I swallow in anticipation as I say, "I have a feeling you're an organized kind of guy..."

I give him a sly smirk, my comment laced with underlying curiosity.

"I suppose you'll just have to see for yourself." He grins, leading me down the road with a hand on my shoulder.

We head back towards the main residential buildings, weaving through the houses until we reach the same set of stairs where we dropped off the luggage. I pick up one and he picks up the other as we climb the tall stone stairs. This takes us up to the second story, where two doors reside on either end of the balcony. Traveler leads me to the door on the right, taking a pair of keys from his pocket.

"The people here still use those kinds of locks?" I ask, surprised to see something so old-fashioned.

"Well, yes." He smiles at my question as he inserts the key. "They've never needed such tight security, like Federation technology. Breaking into someone's home isn't really heard of here."

The door unlocks, and he pushes it open, revealing a dark room. I walk inside, trying to see through the dim lighting. We put down the luggage by the door. The Traveler walks past me, grabbing an ignited candle at the other end of the room. He uses it to light this pear-shaped glass basin. Once the device catches fire the room lights up, showing an abode fit for a curious creature like him.

The room is simple. A bed, a desk, and a small closet towards the back. On the desk lay organized stacks of tan paper in neat sections, along with a few tech pads laid on the right. I walk closer, taking a look at them as my mentor puts a few things away.

"These definitely aren't Federation tech-pads… huh… I don't recognize this configuration…"

I brush my hand along the blue tablets curiously, hoping I'm not coming off as nosy.

The Traveler steps behind me, watching over my shoulder. "That's true, they aren't. I… well, I built them. I figured these devices would suit a traveler's needs better than anything I could find in the quadrant. What do you think?"

I look up to him, and he nods.

"Go ahead," he says, returning to his desk to further organize.

I carefully pick up a tablet, touching the screen. My finger causes the screen to brighten, revealing a complicated system of symbols. I can tell working with something like this would take some time to learn, but it's quite the program. There are layers upon layers of code built for propulsion based sciences to be facilitated through this device, but that's only the start of it. There's much more capability to this traveler-pad than meets the eye.

"Wow… this is incredible. I can see you've kept yourself busy… when did you invent this?"

I put the pad down as my gaze returns to the Traveler.

"I've been… working on this for some time. Believe me, it's taken me a long time to get where I am now with it. Thank you, Wesley."

I smirk, looking over to the stack of technical supplies. This is just what I would expect from him. I hear him walk towards me. He's only a few inches away now, looking as if he has something to say.

"Why don't you sit down, I have something to show you… before we head to the bonfire."

The remainder of the day's light shines through the window. I suppose we still have some time before dusk falls.

I sit down on the edge of the bed, facing towards the Traveler. His hand touches mine, fingers tracing along the lines of my palm. Ripples of cold brush my skin, starting at the neck and ending at the tip of my fingers.

"W-what is it… that you're doing…" My voice stutters slightly as that feeling flows over me.

The Traveler pauses, bringing his gaze up to match mine.

"There's something I have been waiting to show you. I believe this is the first thing I can give you before... the rest begins. If you'll allow me to continue… I'll share my memories with you. I'm not sure how much you'll understand. You will perceive memories I've had in this plane of existence. Others will be a bit of a challenge… taking you to places you've never comprehended before."

I'm not sure how I expected this journey to go, but I am anxious to start learning whatever this traveler can teach me.

"You know… when I think about it… I don't exactly know much about you. I trust you… and I've known you since I was a boy… but I want to understand who you are. I want to see what you've seen."

His throat tightens, and his eyes give me that look I haven't been able to describe since we first met. The look is full of passion and control, always directed toward me.

He holds out his hands, prompting me to take them. I do, remembering the touch of his rough palms.

"How long will this take?" I ask him, just mildly concerned.

"This will only last a few minutes. You'll feel as if it has been much longer. Just close your eyes… and relax. I'm going to start linking our thoughts. Ah... this is the first time I've ever been able to do this…" I feel his hands tighten their grip slightly.

"Why is that?" I ask as I keep my eyes closed.

"Only other… travelers… can experience this. We're quite rare… I've never met another… besides you. Your abilities have only just bloomed, but you are a traveler."

"But didn't you say there are others? Like you? Like us…"

Maybe I never thought about it, but the realization of what I am hits me. I wonder what my father would think of me now…

"Yes, yes, there are others… ah, much of this will be clear to you soon Wesley..." he assures me.

His hands seem shaky. "... Are you nervous?" I ask softly.

He pauses, then nods slightly. "Experiences aren't shared like this between strangers… traveler or not."

I take a slow breath, squeezing his hands. "Are you sure you want to?"

After a moment he nods, taking my right hand with his left. He places our hands on my chest. We do the same with my left hand and his right, now placing them on his chest. It doesn't take me long to guess this is a figuration of some sort.

His next words reverberate in my ears, just before the light dims behind my eyelids.

"Trust me, _Wesley,_ _ **you're far from a stranger…"**_


End file.
